Hero Mode
Hero Mode is a visual mode utilized by Andrew to emphasize a particularly epic moment in the story. Andrew originally called such images "action panels", but waited until the term "hero mode" wormed its way into his brain before sharing this nugget of wisdom with his fans. The Hero Mode art style is used to depict protagonists, while the corresponding mode for antagonists is known as Villain Mode. Hero Mode and Villain Mode, despite a difference in nomenclature, are functionally and artistically similar. Initially Hero Mode was only used to display characters in a starkly heroic (or villainous) light; the majority of updates depicted characters in typical sprite proportions. However, as Homestuck has progressed Hero Mode has been utilized more frequently, especially when the visual aspect of the story needs to be emphasized over the textual. Sprite-style animation is still used for Pesterlog pages or for pages with text narration. The first noticeable instance of this style was at the End of . Throughout Act 5, Hero Mode-like proportions have been used in circumstances that are less overtly climactic but still require a level of visual dynamism. Conversely, Hero Mode also allows for a greater level of nuance and subtlety in facial expression. Examples include Karkat's interaction with Jack Noir and Vriska's treasure hunting. Hero Mode has also been used as a running gag of sorts in relation to Gamzee Makara. Readers had noticed that out of all of the trolls, Gamzee had been the only one not to appear in Hero Mode. Andrew then proceeded to release a series of blurry images of Hero Mode Gamzee, before finally including a proper image in the story ( ). Hero Mode is almost never combined with the way that characters are "normally" portrayed, though there are a few . Art Style Hero Mode dispenses with the black outline that typifies sprite-style animation and scribble mode, using blocks of color to create stylized and iconic illustrations instead of the edited and repurposed sprites that are typical of earlier parts of Homestuck. Arguably the biggest difference between Hero Mode and other art styles is that the physical proportions of characters in the former allow for the depiction of more realistic versions of the kids, as shown by Rose's multiple hero modes. Over time these proportions have steadily moved towards increased realism—early examples of Hero Mode did not depart greatly from sprite proportions. Compared to Hero Mode, the characters are normally deformed. Gallery Acts 1-4 Horsehitcher.png|Spades Slick gets a bit villainous. Snowmanmode.gif| in Huge Bitch Mode Alternate Future Dave fighting on LOHAC.png|Future Dave fucking owns at this game. Dreamrose.png|Dream Rose in Hero Mode MS Paint Adventures 1271149316536.png|Mom in Hero Mode MS Paint Adventures 1271149331619.png|Dad in Hero Mode Bro strifing.png|Bro in Hero Mode Andrew Hussie on Homestuck.gif|Andrew Hussie in Hero Mode Jade Hero.png|Dream Jade in Hero Mode Rose wand attack.gif|Rose in Hero Mode HeroModeButton.gif|John in Hero Mode fulfilling his ectobiological duties. Dream John on Battlefield.png|Dream John in Hero Mode Dave looking skyward.png|Dave in Hero Mode PM bloody sword.gif|Parcel Mistress in Mailwoman Mode Jack snap.gif|Jack Noir in villain mode Act 5 Act 1 Karkat.gif|Karkat in Hero Mode Terezi2ndHM.gif|Terezi in Hero Mode Aradia levitating in tomb.gif|Aradia getting spooky in Hero Mode TwinShadeless.gif|Sollux in Hero Mode Kanaya chainsaw Hero Mode.gif|Kanaya in Hero Mode Equius angry over spilled milk.gif|Equius in Hero Mode Vriska roll.gif|Vriska rolling 8d8 Eridan riding lusus.gif|Eridan in Hero Mode Feferiwithentente.gif|Feferi in Adorable Mode TAH.gif|Troll Andrew Hussie begins to lose it - both his mind and his incredibly shitty disguise. HeroNepeta.png|Nepeta in Hero Mode Tavros fiduspawn egg.png|Tavros in Hero Mode Pshoooes.PNG|Vriska and her pshooes in hero mode Act 5 Act 2 Rose LOLAR hero mode.gif|Rose in Hero Mode Herogamzee.gif|Gamzee in Hero Mode Jade heading home.gif|Jade in Hero Mode. Bec flying to meteor.png|Becquerel entering Hero Mode MS Paint Adventures 1271149404274.png|Jackspers Noirlecrow being prototyped Bec Bro's glasses.gif|Bec Noir in villain mode. Becsprite talking.gif|Becsprite in Hero Mode. Jadesprtieheromode.gif|Jadesprite in Hero Mode. Vwc.png|God tier Aradia in Hero Mode. Jade Iron Lass.gif|Jade wearing her iron lass suit in Hero Mode. Eridan white science.gif|Eridan in Murder Mode John viewing Skaian cloud.gif|God tier John in hero mode. MurderMode.gif|Gamzee in Murder Mode Aradia running home.gif|Aradia in pre-death Hero Mode Scratch adjusts bowtie.gif| in Hero Mode. Slick arrives at Scratch's apartment.gif|Spades Slick gets a lot more villainous. Rose gone grimdark.gif|Rose in Grimdark Mode TereziPyralspriteSQUEAK.png|Terezi in Squeak Mode TereziCalhonk.png|Terezi in WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED Mode Vriska on laptop.gif|God tier Vriska in hero mode. Terezi brandishes cane.gif|Terezi in Hero mode wearing her FLARP outfit Nanna PDA.gif|Nannasprite in hoohoo mode Act 6 Jane hero mode.gif|Jane in Hero Mode UraniumUmbraPesteringJake.gif|Jake in Hero Mode Dream Jane flying.gif|Dream Jane in Hero Mode Dead Jake.png|Dead Jake in Hero Mode Robohussie.gif|Hussiebot goes mad with power. Dirk on roof.png|Dirk in Hero Mode. Roxy appearifier gun.gif|Roxy in hero mode. Roxy about to christen fenestrated window.gif|Roxy Lalonde in Hero Mode. Itoldyouaboutarmsbro.png|Dirk and his Awesome TAT Brobot kicking Jake's ass.png|Brobot kicking Jake's ass with style. DreamselfDirk.png|Dream Dirk in Hero of Heart Mode Aranea hero mode.gif|Aranea in Hero Mode Meenah hero mode.gif|Meenah in Hero Mode Kanaya fuming.gif|Dave, Rose, and Kanaya in Awkward Moment Mode. JohnDreamRoxyHeroMode.gif|John, with Roxy, in Heroic Sacrifice Mode Roxy Huss.png|Roxy running away in Hero Mode. John feather.gif|John in God Dammit Davesprite Mode. Triumphant Caliborn.gif|Caliborn in Villain Mode. See also *Hussnasty Mode *Scribble Mode Category:Homestuck concepts